


The Devil You Know

by Madigranger



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madigranger/pseuds/Madigranger
Summary: Living in the Murder House can make anyone feel uneasy. Good thing Michael is there to protect you.





	The Devil You Know

Only a few weeks ago, you were living on the streets. An older woman caught you sleeping in her bushes, and nearly gave you a heart attack the way she was yelling. At first you were afraid she would call the police, but luckily she took pity on you. You were cold, and shaking from the rainy night and the woman took you in. Her name was Ms. Langdon. She fed you a warm meal, and gave you some old clothes to wear. They appeared to belong to a girl around your age, but no one else seemed to live in the large house. They fit you awkwardly, but they were dry and you were thankful. Ms. Langdon showed you to the shower and a room where you could sleep "for now," she told you, but for now was good enough. There was only one rule- avoid the bedroom down the hall. "It's my grandson," she said, "he's just...well, mind your distance." Ms. Langdon sounded almost afraid, making you take her warning seriously. Still, you couldn't help but be curious.  
It wasn't long until you met Michael- the mysterious grandson. He joined the two of you at meals, and always looked at you strangely. You tried not to make eye contact, but it was hard to look away from him. He was beautiful. He asked questions about you like you weren't there, which you didn't mind. The less talking you had to do the better- he made you nervous. He left you alone, though, spending most of his time in his room. Michael seemed intense, but not unlike any other teenage boy. Until you saw him walking with blood on his hands, seeing it on the walls, the corpses of animals hanging from the ceiling. It was then that Ms. Langdon sat you down for a chat.  
"Look, I don't know what to do about him but I'll warn you again, keep your distance. You've probably seen too much at this point, and I don't want anyone knowing about this either. So I'll let you stay IF you keep your mouth shut. Agreed?" You certainly did. A few dead animals was nothing compared to sleeping in the cold. As long as you stayed away from him, you thought things would be fine. After a while, that began to change. You couldn't tell if it was because of Michael, or just the house itself but you heard noises. Saw things that weren't there. Sometimes you weren't sure if you were dreaming or awake.  
One night in particular, you woke up to a dark figure at the end of your bed. It was shaped like a person, but had no face, holding a knife in one hand. You started to scream, but in the same instance, it vanished. Jumping up from your bed, you ran to Ms. Langdon's door and pounded- no answer. "Hello! Can I come in? Please! There's- there's someone in..in my room!" You panted through the wood.  
"She's not here." A voice spoke from behind you, making you jump. Your heart was already pounding so fast, you nearly fainted. You spun around to see him standing in the bedroom doorway- Michael. In a T-shirt and boxers, looking sleepy and innocent. A way he'd never appeared before.  
"Oh, um...okay. I'm sorry if I woke you." You looked around everywhere but his face, also trying to check behind you for any tall men with knives.  
"It's okay. Is something wrong?" He sounded genuine, tilting his head like a confused puppy.  
"I just...I thought I saw someone in my room." You were embarrassed at how silly this sounded. You were already flustered from fear, and from being seen by Michael in the first place.  
"May I?" He gestured towards your door, and you nodded silently. He stepped into the room and looked around, checking your closet and even under the bed. He seemed to be muttering something under his breath, but you couldn't tell what exactly over the pounding in your ears.  
"I think you're safe, but there are definitely things in this house to be careful of." 'Like you?' you wanted to say. "Come on, you can sleep in my room." You immediately tried to protest, but he had already left. You followed him to his room, and he casually invited you inside. He laid on his bed, and curled into a ball, nearly falling asleep. You stood there, unsure and slightly shocked. "Well, come on."  
"I barely know you. I can't just...climb in bed with..." Your neck began to burn at the thought.  
"Why not? There's enough room." He seemed so innocent, and almost hurt by the rejection. A door slammed in the hallway, startling you once again. You ran to his side without question. Nervously, you climbed under the covers and left plenty of room between you, but he just...slept. The sound of his breath calmed you back into your own sleepy state. Michael certainly wasn't non-threatening by any means, but you knew he would be able to protect you. You fell asleep next to him, in the warmth of his bed. Every so often you felt him wake up and check to make sure you were okay. For the first time in a while, you knew you were safe.


End file.
